For a Reason, I Saved You
by Palmer Blu
Summary: After the war, Draco finds himself in a muggle establishment where he runs into the famous Harry Potter. He wonders why he was saved. Now he may finally get the answer.


**For a Reason, I Saved You**

_**A/N: Hello again! Finally Here is a new Harry Potter Story! Hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>The door swung open and the smell of freshly prepared food assaulted Draco's nose. It had been a couple of months since the defeat of the Dark Lord and Malfoy was finally ready to face the world again. For a while he had been hiding out at his family's estate, ordering the elves to do all of his shopping and other errands. He didn't want to chance the return of the Dark Lord nor did he want to face the society that he had attempted to bring down. After careful consideration Draco had decided that it was indeed time to stop living in fear and get on with his life. That was how he had ended up at this muggle restaurant in the middle of London. He waited for the hostess to notice his presence and show him to a sit. <em>This is okay, I can do this. <em>Draco thought as he took a seat in front of the window and began to stare out of it. The cars zoomed past as if in a hurry and many people walked around doing meaningless shopping and socializing. But all of that blurred out when his eyes landed on the one person that he had been dreading to see most. Seating at a table was no other than Harry Potter. _Wait, is he…._ Draco's thought trailed off as he turned around to find Harry sitting in the middle of the establishment.

There were so many words that Draco wanted to say to the black haired man and so many things that he wish that he could just forget all together. There was no time like the present to be brave and show the other wizard that he had kept true to his word of leaving the darkness behind. As Draco stood Harry raised his eyes and for the first time since Malfoy had sat down they looked at each other. Harry straightened in his seat, very aware of the blond wizard walking calmly towards him. _What could he possibly want? _Harry thought as he intertwined his fingers together and placed them on the table in front of him. He hadn't noticed the wizard when he had first walked in and now he was slightly regretting it. No good every came out of a confrontation between him and Draco. This was going to be interesting.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

"May I speak to you for a moment?" Draco shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"Sure Malfoy have a seat." Harry gestured for Draco to sit. There were so many thoughts going through Draco's head. He didn't know where to start, but he knew that if he didn't speak soon Harry would leave. And Merlin knows that Draco didn't want the man to leave without hearing him out.

"Firstly I want to thank you-"

"Wait you want to thank me? What the bloody hell for?" Harry interrupted as he smirked at Draco.

"I was getting to that before you rudely interrupted me _Potter_." Draco pinched the bridge of his nose before sighing and then continuing. "Anyways, I would like to thank you for saving my life. I really do owe you."

"I was only doing what was right." Harry shrugged in indifference.

"But that does bring up the question of why did you save my life? We have never been friends….you could have very well left me in that room to…._burn_. No one would have ever found the evidence." Draco looked at Harry as he waited patiently for an answer. It had been eating at him ever since he had escaped with his life from the Room of Requirement, even if he had only _barely_ made it out. He had been pacing night and day to figure out what it was that made him worth sparing-that made his greatest enemy become his greatest ally. No ideas had come to mind for Draco and he had promised that if he ran into Harry he would ask him why.

"Can't we just let it go? Why not just be thankful and leave it alone?" Draco was wondering why he couldn't just move on. Maybe it was because he needed to know that it wasn't convenience that had made Harry save his life or pure accident.

"I just need," Draco had to pause as he fought with his instinct to raise his voice at the raven haired boy, "I need to know okay."

"Let's just say that I have my reasons Malfoy." Harry leaned back in his seat and placed his hands in his lap.

"And what reasons could those possibly be. It's not like I was worth saving." Draco lowered his voice. "Not like anyone would have missed me."

"That's not true Draco. You were and still are worth saving. And someone would have missed you."

"Oh yeah…who Potter?" Draco raised an eyebrow as he waited.

"Well your mother and father would have mourned you."

"Ha…father is only concerned with power and the _Malfoy family name_. And mother is only worried about her guilt."

"The Slytherin house would have missed you."

"Those snakes are just like they appear, cold hearted and self-righteous."

"I would have missed you." Draco's eyes opened wide in shock as he stared at Harry. Harry cleared his throat as he stared down at his lap, clearly fidgeting as he played with his fingers. There was no way that this was happening. Harry would miss him? There was no way. He had gave the boy no reason to show him any compassion…any kindness, let alone save his life. But miss him? Wasn't that going a little overboard? As Harry looked up at Draco from under his eyelashes Draco realized that Harry was telling the truth. Potter had a thing for him and this thing had caused him to risk his life for Draco's. It had forced him to put aside their differences in an attempt to convey a message. A message that was meant to tell Draco that he would be there if he was needed….would help him when no one else would.

"Harry You can't possibly believe that." Harry's mouth opened slightly and then he closed it. His jaw clenching as he worked to contain his shock.

"And why can't I Malfoy? Is it so hard for you to believe that a person can care about someone as self-centered and cold natured as you?"

"Yes it is Harry." Draco lowered his voice, "For reasons that you may never understand."

"Well just so you know I have reasons of my own." Harry stood placing a few muggle dollars on the table as he grabbed his coat. "And it is those reasons that drove me to do what I did. For reasons that you may never understand, I saved you." With those being his final words Harry walked away from the table and out of the establishment. Draco was lost. What was he supposed to believe? What could all of this mean for him? For his future? _Great! Just what I needed-more fuel to add to the never ending fire. _Draco pinched the bridge of his nose as his thoughts ran free and tried to make since of Harry's final words. _'For reasons that you may never understand, I saved you.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Well there you have it! Please let me know what you think! See ya Soon! :-D_**


End file.
